lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
An Unusual Choir
:For coloring and informational errors, see here. An Unusual Choir is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published in June of 1999. Plot An Unusual Choir begins by introducing Simba, the prince of the Pride Lands, and his best friend, Nala. At the start of the comic, Simba and Nala as well as Simba's parents are visiting Simba's cousins, two young cubs who were born to Simba's uncle and aunt. Though the other lions think the cubs are precious, Simba is miffed at their constant crying. The cub attempts an escape but finds his way barred by Mufasa, who informs his son that a celebration will be held in honor of his cousins. Nala interjects that she will be singing a lullaby to the babies and asks Simba if he will accompany her with a choir. Annoyed, Simba refuses, but Mufasa orders his son to perform the task, as he has already promised the cubs' parents that a choir will be assembled in honor of the new arrivals. Begrudgingly, Simba attempts to gather a choir together amidst the laughter of the other cubs, who claim to be too occupied with other tasks to help. When night falls, Simba can't think through the relentless crying of his cousins. In order to clear his head, the cub leaves his family behind and takes shelter by the river, where he can think in peace. Simba begins to drift into a gentle sleep, but a strange noise sounds from the river, frightening him. The cub scurries up the trunk of a nearby tree and looks down, frightened, only to find that a small group of frogs is peering up at him, laughing at the great lion for being afraid of them. Though Simba tries to deny their accusations, he is spooked again by an odd noise in the tree beside him. After letting go of the bough of the tree, Simba falls heavily to the ground. The cub is then introduced by the frogs to an owl in the tree, a creature Simba has never seen before. The frogs question Simba as to why he is up so late, and the young lion admits his problems to the group. When the cub mentions the choir, the frogs volunteer to sing with their friend, the owl. Delighted, Simba accepts their offer. The next day, Mufasa questions Simba about the progress of his choir, and the cub delightedly informs his father that all is going well. Leaving Mufasa behind, Simba runs to fetch Nala for practice. Upon catching her first glimpse of the choir, Nala is shocked, but Simba proceeds to direct practice with no further delay. On the night of the celebration, Mufasa frantically questions Simba about the whereabouts of his choir, but the cub shows little concern. Forced to make his speech, Mufasa announces the choir, only to react in horror when he sees no group of lions waiting to perform. Simba, however, gallops onstage with Nala and the choir, directing the movement as music swells from the group. Impressed, Mufasa and Sarabi view the spectacle proudly. Simba's uncle and aunt are equally enchanted. As the music continues to swell, Simba joins his cousins, who are fast asleep, and proclaims that they really are the sweetest cubs. Trivia * This comic has an alternative title, Babe in the Woods.http://coa.inducks.org/story.php?c=D+97449 Pages Image:An Unusual Choir 1.png Image:An Unusual Choir 2.png Image:An Unusual Choir 3.png Image:An Unusual Choir 4.png Image:An Unusual Choir 5.png Image:An Unusual Choir 6.png References Category:Comics Category:German comics Category:The Lion King comics Category:Media